


Coming Home to You

by hzainuddin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Felicity and Barry are best friends, High School AU, JUST, Like, Tbh idk what i'm doing, and prolly just porn, basically there's most prolly gonna be sexy times, bye, idk - Freeform, im sry if i suck, ok, this was an impromptu thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzainuddin/pseuds/hzainuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow High School AU.</p><p>Felicity Smoak was so used to having only one friend around, and working alone. But when a certain lazy, "I-don't-give-a-shit-about-school" Oliver Queen was paired up with her in one of her classes, Felicity basically has been head-desking non-stop, just to get him work with her so she could just kiss Starling City High goodbye and start on her new life.</p><p>(Edit: Previously known as: Partners)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You for the Second Time (I Think)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, review and comment if you'd like, and point out anything wrong and things like that! Enjoy, it's really just crappy writing with a typically crappy plot.

Felicity Smoak was more than used to working alone.

It was something she didn’t even get to decide on her own, though, let’s be real. But being intelligent was both a blessing and a curse.

She didn’t have a lot of friends. The only one true friend that has stuck with her throughout her whole life was no other than Barry Allen.

They were a package deal, Felicity and him. She was so grateful for his very existence - and nerdy self.

***

_Ever since Felicity first wore glasses, they were in kindergarten and—surprise, surprise— she was the only one who did._

_Being nicknamed 4 eyed wasn’t so bad, Felicity liked to think that she was the only one who stood out in her class._

_But when some kid pushed her and “accidentally” stepped on her glasses, Felicity finally let go of the tears she’d been holding in for some time._

_That’s when she met Barry. She remembered that day very clearly—something a 5 year old could barely do._

_Felicity sobbed like a baby, and then someone scooted down and gave her his Mars bar with a smile._

_Felicity smiled and was grateful for his friendship ever since._

***

But that wasn’t why she wasn’t looking to her 4th period at school today.

Biology was one of her aced subjects.

But of all the science subjects she’s taking, it’s the one that Barry isn’t.

Her biology teacher, Ms. Avery didn’t mind that she’s always working alone every time she assigns them to do a project.

So why did it have to change today,—much less in her senior year, the very year she needed to ace her exams and get her ass into MIT—and not have a god damn billionaire, egoistic playboy to be assigned as her lab partner, (against her will, might she add).

***

_“This is payback!” Felicity exclaimed, throwing her textbooks into her locker during her rant to Barry. It was last week, the week Ms. Avery decided to ruin her life by assigning her a lab partner, breaking her record of not having one since sophomore year._

_“I swear,” she continued ranting, “Darwin is up there in monkey heaven right now along with his monkey friends, laughing at me and saying, ‘Ha! Serves you right, Smoak!’”_

_Barry chuckled, “Well, you did say, and I quote, that, ‘Evolution? My butt’.”_

_Felicity gritted her teeth, “Not. Helping.”_

_Barry shrugged, “He can’t be that bad.”_

_Felicity laughed bitterly, “ ‘Bad’? Oh no, he’s not bad,” she half-shouted, “He’s an asshat! The only time we’ve ever talked was when he asked if he could call me ‘Four eyes’ in front of his jerk friends. That name is getting pretty old, let’s be honest.”_

_Barry smiled, “Yeah, it is. And I’m glad you still stick with it, you know.”_

_“What?”_

_“Your glasses. It’s a Felicity trait.” He smirked, earning a laugh from his best friend._

_“You sure know how to cheer me up, Allen.”_

_“What are best friends for?”_

***

Felicity sighed, looking at her watch dreading the moment her partner walking through the door.

As if on cue — Oliver Queen walked through the doors of her biology class, with an annoyed look on his face.

He had a textbook underneath his arm, which Felicity has no doubt he’s ever read it, and stopped mid-way, scanning the classroom.

Class was usually noisy before any teacher gets in. But when Oliver Queen’s eyes locked with hers, she felt her cheeks flush red, and everything else seemed to be silenced out by his colbat-blue eyes.

That was such a cliche thing to describe, Felicity mentally said to herself.

She stopped talking to herself as she felt and heard a loud Thwack! beside her.

Felicity looked to her right and saw Oliver sitting next to her, an insincere smile on his face. “Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and half-smiled, “Yeah. I know who you are,” she told him. “I’m surprised that you actually know my name.”

Oliver smirked, “Can’t forget it when your biology teacher repeatedly yells it at you for the past week.”

“That’s cause you’ve been skipping chemistry for the whole week.” She pointed out.

Oliver leaned back into his chair, “You’ve noticed.”

Felicity squinted at him, and casually said, “Well, kinda hard to because Ms. Avery always ask us, “Where’s Oliver?” before class starts.”

He laughed at her response, “Sure it is, Fel.”

Felicity felt herself squirm, “Fel?”

“Yeah, it’s your name, right?”

Felicity let out an irritated sigh, before saying, “It’s Felicity,” through her gritted teeth. “Not Fel. It’s just Felicity.”

“Okay, ‘Just Felicity’—whatever.”

Felicity closed her eyes and clenched her fists on her lap before turning and faced the front of the classroom, then back to her lab partner.

“Look, Oliver. Just work with me here, alright?” She said, casually, trying to not sound super annoyed, “It’s my first time actually ever having to work with anyone, and you obviously need help with the sub—“

“Not surprised.” He said, looking at her with no interest what so ever.

“—ject— Excuse me?” She asked, shocked.

Oliver gave her his nonchalant shrug. “I mean, you’re always alone, right? No surprise that you’re always alone during class, too. Except you’re always with that Allen kid.”

Felicity counted one till three before saying anything. “Yes. Well.” She was trying so hard to not explode, she really was. “It’s not really that interesting to talk about now, is it?”

Oliver shrugged again, “Yup.”

“Yes.” Felicity nodded slowly, “So, you just do your thing and I do mine, and we just have to tolerate each other because we need to pass this project and then be on our separate ways once this is all over. Got it?”

“Yeah, whatever floats your boat, Smoak.” Oliver said, yawning. Felicity gaped at him. Rude ass idiot.

“Great.” She smiled. Not sincerely, of course. “Great.” She said again, not sure whether it was for him, or to herself.

Right then and there, Felicity came to a conclusion that she didn’t really like Oliver Queen so much, and his annoying shrugs.

This is going to be one hell of a year, Felicity thought as she slightly banged her head onto the table.


	2. You Drive Me Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks into their partnership, Felicity has had enough tolerating Oliver's bullshit (or is she?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter's up! Sorry if it's bad (I might keep on doing this at the beginning of every chapter I post).
> 
> I swear I wrote like 6 and a half pages for this chapter, but turns out it only reached 2k+ words :( I'll try to increase the word count as I post new ones, though! Sorry if it's a disappointment (it's like, my one constant thing I'm good at).
> 
> No specific plot, again, I'm just going with whatever my hands lead me to do.

“I quit.” 

Barry Allen looked towards his blonde friend, an amused look on his face, in contrast to her defeated and stressed one. 

“Felicity Smoak, quiting?” He gasped dramatically, a hand over his chest. “Where are the flying pigs at?”

Felicity pouted and sat down in front of him, banging her head on the desk (which is something she does a lot nowadays, no thanks to Oliver Queen). 

She then threw her hands up, “It’s hopeless! I can’t get the damn asshat to even _read_ a text from a textbook, much less read the entire thing! I sweat to god, I’m the most useless person on the planet when it comes to motivating people.”

Barry gave her a half-smile, “No you’re not. You’re trying hard and you know that.” At that, she nodded. “It’s really not your fault that you have an unfortunate fate with a lab partner like Oliver.”

“It’s not just that, Bare.” She told him, and he swears he could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. “I have to go up to him and _make_ him come with me and study, y’know? Like going up to him in front of his friends. God knows what they say about me. I feel so inferior even just by thinking about them.”

“Ah, the effects of the populars.” Barry only said.

She sighed, “And yeah, well, if I can’t get him to work on this project, we’re both screwed. And I can kiss that scholarship to MIT bon voyage.”  

“You’ll figure something out.” Barry said, and he really knows she will. “You always do." 

Felicity just looked up at him, smiling her thanks. 

_It’ll be one heck of a miracle to even get him to show even the tinniest bit of interest in the subject._

***

Oliver was supposed to meet up with Felicity after school at the library at 3.30pm.

But then—surprise, surprise— he hasn’t even showed up, and it was already 4pm. 

It was seriously starting to piss Felicity off. And she rarely gets angry. The only time it happened was when somebody “accidentally” spilled orange juice on her beloved laptop in 8th grade, and the other time was when her mother accused her of stealing her money. 

_Not something she really liked to discuss about—her mother._

This wasn’t the first time Oliver either showed up late, or not showing up at all since their assigned partnership. She doesn’t even listen to whatever his excuses are, because to be honest, she doesn’t _care._

Felicity tried to just ignore Oliver not being there and study on her own. But she couldn’t. She doesn’t even know why. Maybe it’s because school right now is really important to her, and she needs to ace everything and her SATs, and say goodbye to her old boring life and start a new one, but Mr. Playboy Billionaire _had_ to be introduced into her life, now of all times.

Felicity believed that things happen for a reason, but this one, she’s entirely not sure what.

4.45pm.

Felicity looked at her watch and clenched her fists. 

_Screw this. I’m fucking done._

She packed her textbooks and her sling bag, ready to storm out of the library and concluded that she’s 100% _done_ with Oliver Queen being her lab partner. She doesn’t give a _flying rat’s ass_ if Ms. Avery is going to be giving her one of her disappointed looks, one of the things which Felicity dreads to ever see throughout her high school life, but at this point, she really doesn’t care anymore.

She’s just going to have to deal with the fact that Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen aren’t compatible being lab partners, or anything beyond that that could term them as a “together” thing. 

She just wants to go back to working alone. Everything else be damned. 

Felicity was already on her way out, muttering and cursing every swear word she knows when somebody bumped into her, causing her to snap back to reality.

In front of her stood—but of course— Oliver. 

Felicity felt her temper rise even at the sight of him. 

“Hey,” he said casually, “Sorry I’m late. Had something going on and I couldn’t miss it.” 

“Really,” Felicity said, as cooly as she can. “And what’s so important than our study date?”

_Crap._ Felicity closed her eyes. _Wrong choice of words there, Smoak._  

She looked up to see Oliver smirking, “Study… what?” 

Felicity hissed. “You haven’t answered my question, Queen.”

Oliver shrugged. “There was this chick I’ve been trying to get her to talk to me for quite some time—“ 

_That freaking does it._

Felicity said as calmly as she can, with an obvious hint of anger in her voice, “ _Enough."_  

That actually made Oliver shut up. 

“Listen here, Oliver.” She said, not even trying to play nice with him. “I don’t care about your dating life, or whatever. But this,” she held up her biology textbooks, “is _important._ In case you haven’t noticed, this is important to _me._ ”

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Felicity held her hand up, cutting him completely off.

“I’ve tried so _fucking_ hard to deal with your crap for the past 3 weeks,” she tells him. “I even had to cut my own personal plans to get you to work with me for at _least_ once. And even having to put aside my pride and get you to work with me in front of your friends, which by the way, I know talk shit behind my back.

“But no, every time you come, you’re late, and I don’t mean ‘late’, I mean, _it’s been almost two hours and finally, you fucking show up. Or never at all._

“From what I can see, school isn’t your number one priority, which is _freaking fine,_ but need I remind you, that you have to pass all your subjects to graduate and get into college?”

Felicity could see Oliver trying to think of something to say. But she’s done with his excuses. 

She shakes her head. “Look, I’m just tired, alright? I’ve tried so hard to get you to at least work with me. At least show some enthusiasm when working with me. This isn’t just about you; or me. It’s something we _need_ to do together, otherwise, we’re both screwed, and I can kiss MIT goodbye.”

At the mention of MIT, Oliver snaps his head and locked his eyes with hers. He never noticed how brightly blue they were.

“But this does the trick, Oliver.” She said his name, with a sigh. “I don’t wanna waste my time on somebody who doesn’t even give a crap about anything, other than himself.

“So tomorrow, you don’t have to look for me or sit next to me during class, because I’m resigning myself as your lab partner, and you can find somebody else. We don’t have to acknowledge each other after this, so let’s just go back to Mr. Popular and Ms. Computer Geek not knowing each other, alright?” She told him, surprisingly, her anger subsiding. She’s just really, really tired.

With that finally said, Felicity gave him a tired smile. “See you around, Oliver.” 

And then she was gone. 

Oliver stood his ground, for what felt like hours. But he knew only seconds passed.

He never really cared, to be honest, but then again, he never thought Felicity Smoak would be the type to tell him how much of an asshole he was being to her throughout the entire time they were working together. Or weren’t.

And it troubled him a lot, right then, that he knew he had disappointed her. He could see it in her eyes. That she gave up on him.

Something snapped in Oliver. He never felt this way— feeling horrible for somebody because of something he did. 

But then again, this was the first time somebody called out on his shitty behaviour. 

He finally turned around, hoping to catch Felicity and tell her he’s sorry. That he’d be more than willing to be a better lab partner to her. 

He rushed out of the library, looking left and right for any signs of the blonde girl, but saw nothing but shadows, much to _his_ disappointment. 

*** 

“Well, good for you,” Barry told her over the phone that night. She ranted about her encounter and conversation with Oliver that afternoon.

And honestly? She didn’t know what to feel. 

She should feel relieved, right? Ecstatic that she’s going to be working on her own again, not having to tolerate non-sense, which was Oliver freaking Queen.

“Is it?” Felicity asked him, sighing. “I should feel good. But— I feel horrible. I don’t know. Which doesn’t make any sense, right? Because he was the one who was being an asshole the entire time.”

Barry didn’t say anything. 

“I mean,” she started to say. “I feel _bad._ And I don’t even know why.”

Silence. 

“Ugh!” Her frustration was obviously eating her out alive. “What the hell am I supposed to do now, Bare?”

Finally after a few seconds of silence, he replied. “Leave it be, Felicity. It’s not your fault. You _tried._ I could see that you were. Just explain it to Ms. Avery, I’m sure she’ll at least try to understand.”

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

Barry smiled, she could hear it. “Atta girl. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? MIT is number one priority, Smoak.”

“Yeah, totally.” Felicity agreed, her guilt finally fading away. For now. “Thanks for listening, Bare.”

“Anything for you,” Barry simply replied. “Now, off to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Felicity nodded, then yawned, feeling the drowsiness. 

“Night, Bare. Love you.”

“Me too.” Barry replied, hanging up. 

Felicity tossed her phone on to her carpeted floor, and snuggled into her pillow, letting sleep fill her up.

***

She woke up at 3am to the sound of her message tone. 

She groaned, not bothering to get up from bed, thrashing her hand around the floor, searching for her phone. 

She looked at her phone screen, and much to her shock, a text message was sent from Oliver Queen.

Any dose of sleepiness in her was suddenly gone. Why on earth would Oliver be texting her, much less at 3am?

_Felicity._ it read, _I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you. I know how much this project means to you, but if you could give me another chance to prove myself that I’m actually a fun guy to work with, that’d be great._

_If yes, I’ll still be in my seat next to yours tomorrow morning._

_If not, then I guess I understand. I don’t blame you, though._

_Ball’s in your court._  

Felicity had to blink multiple times and read his text over and over again, trying to let it sink in.

_Was Oliver that guilty about treating her like she didn't exist, that it actually made him send her a text at 3am?_

She replied his text after what felt like minutes, and she didn't even realise that she was actually typing it until she reached mid-text.

_Last chance, Queen,_ she typed. _Tomorrow, you're going to have to keep up and stay up during our study sessions. Whether you like it or not._

_Sessions? I thought it was study dating._ She read his reply, scoffing. _I'm cool with that._

_Consider yourself lucky I haven't gone to Ms. Avery about wanting to work alone._ She couldn't help it, she felt herself smile. 

_And I appreciate you for that._ She read. _I really am sorry, though._

She reread his last sentence before replying, _It'll take more than 'sorry' to get you off the hook._

_I'll try my best to make you forgive me._

_I look forward to it, then._

_Holy crap,_ she thought to herself. _Was she flirting with Oliver Queen at 3am?_

A beep cut her thoughts off. 

_I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Smoak._

She instantly replied him. _Goodnight, Oliver._

*** 

She woke up to her alarm with a stupid smile on her face. And she couldn't bring herself to admit that it was because she had been texting with Oliver. 

_Get a grip, Felicity._ She thought as she left her house with an exaggerated eye roll, trying to forget last night's occurrence. If you could even call it that.


	3. What These Little Thoughts May Become.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Felicity's surprising outburst, Oliver tries to impress her as much as he can, even though studying isn't in his vocabulary. What surprises him most, though, is the fact how easy it is to be around with Felicity, and Felicity feels the same way, although they don't admit it to each other. 
> 
> What could their little thoughts of each other lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, here's a new chapter. I'm so sorry for posting it up late. Been heck of a busy week - with my last week of work and literally sleeping once I get back home. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, so here you are!
> 
> Also, I live in Brunei, where my country's education system is based on/the same as the British education system, so let's just pretend that whatever school-related thing I write is based on the US's education system (OK, that's thrice I've said education system (FOURTH)).
> 
> Again - sorry if it's bad. How do u writeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????? 
> 
> /Characters belong to DC Comics/The CW (???)

"For the third time, Oliver," Felicity sighed at her partner. "Benedict’s solution is used to test for glucose, and iodine is for starch."

It’s been three says since her dramatic outburst, and surprisingly, her friendship with Oliver seemed easy by then, as if they had been friends forever.

It was a warm Friday afternoon and Felicity asked Oliver whether or not he’d want a change of place and study somewhere else outside of school instead.

That place being the nearest Starbucks, not that she told him right away. She needed her daily dose of caffeine fix. And having to partner up with Oliver again probably needed a double shot in her coffee.

It took her several attempts to convince him to go, but being the lazy ass that he was, he wanted to “Skip an afternoon off, it’s gonna be the weekend!”

But Felicity was having none of it. She stared him down, she almost swore that she was shooting daggers at him. After a good 5 seconds, Oliver caved in and she literally fist pumped in the air, earning an amused look from him.

So here they are, studying away. She thanked her lucky stars that there weren’t so many people around, especially those that go to their school. Not that she’d know them though, but they’d definitely know Oliver.

Now almost halfway through their time there together, Felicity watched as Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s hard to remember when I’ve got you breathing down my neck, Felicity.”

She glared at him. “This is primary kid stuff!”

Oliver looked at her outburst, silently conveying his:  _No it’s not_.

She pouted, “Okay. We were taught this in eighth grade. But still.”

"Easy for you, you’re smart." He replied in defeat. "I’m gonna make us fail this project."

Felicity felt a pang in her chest. She was still not used to having him care this much about her. Okay, maybe not her, more like their project together. But still. It made her stomach twist knots.

"Well," she replied him, trying to lighten up his mood. "I am pretty smart."

Oliver gave her a look, trying to hide his smile, almost failing. Almost. “And I’m being serious.”

Felicity gave him a smile and without thinking, she grabbed his hand over the table, giving him a reassuring squeeze, “No, you won’t.” She said, going back to his earlier statement. “It’ll take time. We do have the whole year to do this. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Oliver looked into her baby blues with a little more intensity than he could probably let on, and nodded.

"Okay," Felicity continued, he could see that her tone was laced with motivation. "Let’s try this again…"

***

“Well, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Felicity hummed happily, finally their study session together coming to an end. She could really use a date with her two favourite men right now, though: Mr. Ben & Jerry.

She gathered her things and Oliver’s, finally feeling herself relax. They’ve been in the coffee shop for almost four hours; besides the constant whining of Oliver, she honestly had a great time. She didn’t admit it to him, though.

Oliver gave her a sarcastic smile, “I feel like my brain’s about to fry up.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Don’t be a baby.”

“I’m serious,” he said. “I’ve never had so much information being processed in my brain in a short amount of time. I need a beer.”

Felicity scoffed. “Yes, I agree four hours isn’t short. But a beer? You wanna forget everything you’ve learnt today overnight? No, you need coffee, Queen.” She said as she stood up before Oliver could protest.

Felicity came back with two cups of coffee, to go. Handing one to Oliver, she sat back in her seat in front of him, sipping hers with a sigh.

“You sure do love your coffee.” Oliver said, smiling.

>>>>>

Felicity gave her one of her rare grins. Oliver kept on pushing his thoughts back to… wherever they came from, but seeing his partner smile like that sure felt… nice. A feel of content rushed over him.

What the heck is going on with him?

“It takes me away.” She simply replied, taking another sip. He could only nod back.

After what seemed like hours of silence. She finally broke the ice.

“Well, I better get going. Don’t want my Aunt to scream at me for coming home late.” She told him with a tired smile.

Oliver found himself nodding slowly, “Late? It’s only 7.30.”

“Well…” She trailed off, “late for dinner.” Then winked at him.

He felt that twist in his stomach again. Seriously, what the hell?

They both stood up at the same time and looking anywhere except each other. God this how’d it become so awkward?

“Well, I’ll see you Monday?” Felicity said. “And you’re right with the whole, ‘it’s the weekend’ thing. We both deserve a break. And you earned it.”  
Oliver couldn’t agree more, “Yeah. We both do.”

Felicity nodded and stepped out from their table. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Hey,” he called out to her before she headed towards the door. She turned around, eyebrows raised. “Thanks a lot, Felicity.”

She nodded, a sincere smile on her face. “You’re welcome.”

Oliver watched her leave through the door, then slumped back down in his seat.

If he was being honest with himself, he actually liked having Felicity around; he even wondered why they weren’t friends in the first place.

 _Because you asked whether it was okay or not to call her Four-eyed, idiot._ He winced, the memory flashed in his head, then he shook his head. Standing up, he gathered his textbooks and slung his backpack over his shoulder, heading out. All the while when reaching home, a particular blonde stuck in his head.

***

Felicity Smoak came back home to the smell of baked potatoes and mushroom soup.

Shrugging her coat off and hanging it over her coat rack, she headed towards the kitchen, where she could see her Aunt Anna over the stove, stirring what she assumed was said mushroom soup.

“Hey Aunt Anna,” she greeted her guardian and gave a peck on her cheek.

The older woman looked over Felicity and smiled. “You’re home late.”

Felicity nodded idly as she grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge. “I had a group study with a friend.”

“Ah,” her aunt replied. “A friend?”

Felicity smirked. “Yes, a friend. I might’ve mentioned him to you a few times.”

“A few times? Sweetheart, I think it was everyday you were complaining about him; how you didn’t need a partner this year and what not.”

“Yeah well,” Felicity remembered the day she threw her tantrum on him and giggled. “Let’s just say a gave him a little push recently.”

“I’m glad you could handle it.” Her aunt smiled in approval. “Now go call your uncle. Dinner’s ready.”

Felicity nodded as she went upstairs, her stomach grumbling.

***

“Oliver!”

Oliver came back to the mansion and found his best friend heading towards him.

“Don’t you have your own house or something?” Oliver asked Tommy jokingly, giving him a side hug.

Tommy laughed. “Well, it’s kinda boring to be at home when your best friend’s gone MIA on you for almost a month.”

“You’re never at your house, Tommy.” Oliver reminded his best friend.

Oliver shrugged, “You know I can’t skip anymore study sessions with Felicity.”

“Ah yes,” Tommy smirked. “The fair young maiden, Lady Felicity.”

“Asshole.” Oliver bumped his shoulder into Tommy’s, “Quit it.”

“Hey, I’m just sayin’,” Tommy followed his best friend towards the dinning room. “Isn’t she being a little too hard on you? With the whole studying 24/7 thing.”

“Actually, she’s not.” Oliver interjected, feeling his eyebrows raise in realisation. “I was the one who was being unfair to her in the first place.”

“Yeah,” his best friend said. “But it’s school, you hate school.”

Oliver shrugged. “It doesn’t seem as bad as I thought it was.”

“ _Dude_.” Tommy gasped in surprise. “Throughout our whole lives going to school, that’s a first I’ve ever heard you say it. Did she do something to your head? Drug your coffee?” He nodded towards the coffee that was still in Oliver’s hand.

Oliver hadn’t even realised that he was still holding the damn thing. And it was almost finished. “It’s damn good coffee, for your information.” And it really was.

“Hold on,” Tommy said, as if he was struck with realisation. “Is Oliver Queen smitten by our computer geek friend?”

Oliver widened his eyes. “What? No!”

Tommy laughed, holding his hands up as a sign of surrendering. “Whatever you say, pal.”

“I’m being serious, Tommy.” Oliver sighed, “We’re just friends. Plus, you know how things are complicated with Laurel…”

“Ah, _the_ Laurel Lance.” Tommy nodded. “I wouldn’t wanna be in your shoes right now, though.”

“Thanks for your support.”

“What are best friends for?”

Thing was, Oliver does like Felicity. In what way? He wasn’t sure. He’s only known her for about a month. And the thing was: he didn’t really do commitments. Except with Laurel. But things got a bit complicated when he slept with her sister, Sara.

Okay, so complicated was an understatement. It was a really low thing for him to do.

A reason why he shouldn’t even be thinking of the possibility of being with Felicity.

 _Well, shit_.

***

That night, Oliver went to bed, his last thoughts drifting towards Felicity Smoak, and her perfect pony tailed hair.

***

“How was your date?”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge of her bed. It was already 9pm, and she was already dressed up in her jammies, her hair tied up into a messy bun. Tonight, all she wanted to do was catch up with her Friends marathon, with a nice tub of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream from her two favourite boys. “It wasn’t a date, Bare.”

Barry, being the ever concerned best friend that he was, came over to Felicity’s house after she had dinner.

Barry chuckled. “Sure, ‘study session’, as you’d like to call it.”

“Because that’s what it is.” She rolled her eyes. “But to answer your question, surprisingly it… went well.”

“Huh.” Barry nodded. Then, “Did you drug him or something?”

“Didn’t have to even try.” Felicity joked.

Barry laughed. “Serious though. I heard he’s horrible when it comes to school. Heard he even dropped out of three schools before settling in Starling High.”

Felicity nodded, crossing her legs. “Well, at first. But then again, you knew that. Then… I don’t know. I guess my lecture about not wanting to deal with his crap hit him.”

“You’d be the first.” Barry replied. “I heard that he's _really_ bad when it comes to school."

"Really," Felicity said, as if it was something she didn't know. "And besides me who told you that, do you have a group of friends you're hiding from me?"

"What?" Barry gasped dramatically, "I would never!"

She chuckled at his response. "But putting that point aside, congratulations on the accomplishment, Smoak.”

Felicity hit his shoulder. “Sure. I’m honoured.”

“So,” Barry said getting up and sitting next to her on the bed. “What’s tonight’s agenda?”

“Friends!” Felicity replied ecstatically.

“Friends it is.” Barry agreed, then, “Chocolate fudge or strawberry cheesecake?”

“Strawberry cheesecake, thank you.” Felicity replied, already getting comfortable at her side of the bed. “You know me so well.”

“That’s because I’m your only friend.” Barry teased her.

“And I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

“Don’t be too sure…” Barry said, she could her his teasing tone. “I think my position’s about to be taken.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at his implication. “Just shut up and play.”

“Yes ma’am.”

***

After finishing a whole season of Friends, Felicity was already drifting off to sleep. She felt Barry tuck her in, blanket over her and giving a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Lis.”

“Mmm… g’ni…ght.”

She dreamt of Oliver Queen that night. And nothing about it was platonic at all.


	4. Heart Melting Smiles and Potatoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity decided to have an impromptu study session at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know, it's been over a month since I last updated, words can't describe how sorry I am, really! It's just that I just got into university, and it's been pretty hectic with all the settling in a new environment and stuff. So no promises that I'll be updating regularly; but I will post/update whenever I can, pinky promise!
> 
> So here's chapter 4 - sorry it's not long (and good) enough. 
> 
> PS. Writer's block is a total bitch.  
> PPS. I changed the story's title from "School Work" to "Partners", because School Work seemed... not it. You know?  
> PPPS. I may or may not have repeated names here. I am a forgetful person. So if you guys spot any repetition of names, I'd appreciate it if you point it out! :)  
> PPPPS. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE ARROW S3 TRAILER? O M G BECAUSE OLICITY YOU GUUUUUYSSS THIS SHIP IS SAILING I AM CRYINGGG.

It was already Monday morning and Felicity was surprisingly looking forward to go to school… and her study sessions with Oliver in the afternoon. 

Or maybe she was just looking forward to meeting Oliver. 

She was definitely surprised when she found him waiting for her outside her math class that afternoon, a genuine smile on his face when he saw her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she approached him.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“Yep.”

***

“What do you mean the library’s closed?” Felicity exclaimed.

“Sorry Ms. Smoak,” the librarian, Mrs. Campbell replied her. “Some kids thought it was funny to put tissue paper in all three of the toilets in the girls’ restroom upstairs. Sadly, it’s directly above the library. And it won’t stop flooding, the water’s leaking through the ceiling. It should be okay by next week, though.”

“Next week?” Felicity gasped. “Where am I supposed to study then?”

Mrs. Campbell shrugged, looking at Felicity sympathetically. “Looks like you’ll have to go to the common room.”

“Ugh, but it’s always noisy there.” Felicity sighed, defeated. “Never mind, then. I’ll see you once everything’s cleaned up, Mrs. Campbell.” 

“Sorry again, dear. It’ll be over before you know it.” She replied. 

Oliver, who was standing quietly beside his blonde friend the whole time finally spoke. “So… where now?”

They were outside, and it was a cool afternoon. Autumn was almost upon them; Felicity could see the leaves of the trees turning their shade of brown and orange, and some were already falling onto the ground. 

“I don’t know.” Felicity looked up at Oliver with a pout. “We could always try Starbucks again…”

Oliver waited for her to finish.

“Ugh!” She stomped her foot. “But I can’t just go there everyday. I’m already short on cash.”

“I can always pay, you know.” Oliver suggested, but his partner shook her head.

“No, I don’t wanna be a burden.” Felicity smiled. 

They stood in silence for quite a while when an idea popped into Oliver’s head. “Uh, I have an idea.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow in question. “Okay, shoot.”

“You might not like it though.” He cocked his head to his left. 

Felicity stared at him. “What? Studying in a bar?” 

“No, we could always study at my house. Or yours. Whichever you prefer.” He replied in a quiet tone, but Felicity heard him perfectly.

This time, she raised both her eyebrows, surprised. But also actually considering his idea.

What’s the worst that could happen? She thought. People study at each other’s houses all the time. Why you freakin out, Smoak? 

She didn’t seem to realise that she was until she thought it. Several scenarios popped into her head. Like, Oliver surprising her at her house. Or her coming over to Oliver’s house with takeout. Or—

“Felicity?” Oliver had to bow down a bit to be of level with her. “Fe-li-ci-ty?”

“Huh?” She looked at him. “Yeah?”

“You back now?” Oliver smirked. “I could see you working something in there.” He pointed towards her head.

“Oh? Nothing.” She replied immediately. “Uh, sure.”  
“Sorry?”

“I mean, sure.” She looked at him. “We’ll take turns. You know, going to each other’s places. We can go to—”

“Yours.” Oliver cut her off. 

“What?” She blinked in surprise. “Like, today?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Why not? It’s closer, right?”

Felicity nodded. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Unless you wanna go to mine…”

“I’d be really uncomfortable.” She admitted. “Okay then.”

“Okay?” Oliver asked. 

She nodded. “Okay.” 

“It’s not far,” she started talking. “It’s just a ten minute walk. Unless you prefer driving there…” 

“We can walk.” Oliver smiled down at her. 

She grinned. “Okay.”

***

Felicity admitted, she didn’t want Oliver to come over at her place at first, because she was scared. 

It’s a given fact that Oliver Queen is rich. Like, super rich. And she’s just, well… not. 

Her house is a terrace. Two floors and quite small. But it’s just perfect for her. And it’s not like she had any siblings or anything. She was the only child living with her aunt and uncle. It’s been this way since she was ten. It’s home. 

Except well, she was extremely nervous and afraid what Oliver might think. 

What if he wants out once he gets inside because it’s different than what he’s used to? She thought and shook her head.

No. He wouldn’t, would he…? 

They finally arrived in front of her door. She stopped and so did Oliver. 

“Well, this is me.” She gestured towards the brown painted terrace house, that’s connected to the exact same ones that stretched on an entire street. 

Oliver nodded, smiling. “Okay.”

*** 

“Aunt Anna?” Felicity shouted as she opened her door. 

“In the kitchen, Lissy!” Felicity cringed at her house name. 

“Come on,” she turned her head towards Oliver, who was looking around her house intently. 

She went inside her living room where she placed her textbooks and bag onto a coffee table, and headed towards where the kitchen was. Oliver followed suit. 

“Hi aunty.” Felicity greeted her aunt with a peck on the kiss.

“Afternoon, sweetie.” Her aunt replied her with a warm smile. She looked at her niece and Oliver standing awkwardly by the door behind her; his large frame making the kitchen door look so small.

“And who’s this?” She asked with the same warm smile she gave her niece.

“Oh,” Felicity said and stepped back, tugging Oliver towards her by his wrist. The immediate electricity she felt caused her heart to beat fast. She ignored the butterflies forming in her stomach. 

“This is Oliver,” Felicity introduced him. “My lab partner.”

“Ma’am.” Oliver held out his hand to shake her aunt’s hand. 

“Ooooh.” Felicity’s aunt exclaimed as she shook hands with Oliver. “The Oliver? The one you complained about everyday—” 

Felicity quickly ran over her aunt and playfully covered her mouth from embarrassing her any further. “No. Of course not!”

Oliver grinned. “Wouldn’t be surprised that she’d be complaining about me to you. I am kind of a jerk.” 

Felicity blushed as her aunt laughed and slapped her niece’s hand away. “Oh, dear. You seem like a nice boy. Are you staying for dinner?” 

Felicity shot her head up and looked at Oliver. Not sure if she wanted him to stay or not. Not sure if he wanted to stay or not. 

To be honest, she kind of wants him to stay. But she looked away before he could assume what she’s been thinking. 

Before he could say anything, Felicity cut him off. “I think Oliver would skip tonight’s dinner, Aunt Anna. He’s sorta busy tonight.” 

Felicity looked at Oliver and widened her eyes at his crestfallen face. “Well…” 

Her aunt didn’t buy it. “Really?”  
Oliver didn’t know what to say. “Uh. Yeah.”

“Alright then. You’ll be missing out, though, Oliver. Don’t want to sound full of myself, but my cooking is pretty good.” Felicity’s aunt smiled that motherly smile Oliver rarely gets from his mother. He felt warm; at home, almost.

Almost. 

He smiled and nodded. “Next time I come over, I promise I’ll stay over.” At this, he looked at Felicity for approval.

Felicity felt like her mouth was going to drop, but she managed to nod anyway. “Absolutely.” 

At that, Oliver smiled in relief. 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she coughed. “Shall we?”

“Oh.” He said, “yeah.”

“We’ll be upstairs.” Felicity gave her aunt another peck on the cheek. “Yell if you need anything.”

“You kids have fun.” Her aunt smiled before returning to her potatoes. 

***

“Your aunt seems nice.” Oliver said as they started going up the stairs. 

Felicity smiled at this. “Yeah. She’s the best. Been taking care of me since I was in diapers.”

Oliver nodded, wanting to ask her why her aunt’s been taking care of her, instead of her own mother. 

Where is she? Where are her parents? He wondered. 

He really wanted to ask her. But thought better not to and kept quiet. 

“Well, this is me.” She told him, finally arriving in front of a purple door, covered with flowered stickers at the corners, and a ‘Disturb and ye shall release the kraken!’ Cute. He thought. 

A few words came to mind to describe Felicity’s room: quirky and artsy.

Is it even possible to call it “very Felicity”? 

Her walls were painted turquoise; posters and brochures of MIT were hanging on her wall. A desk was situated next to her desk, which were full of novels and textbooks. A board was hanging above it: full of pictures and memos. A TV even stood in front of her queen-sized bed, and several DVDs stacked on top of it.

“Wow.” He said. 

Felicity flushed again. Oliver realized how much he liked looking at her blush. Especially when he’s the reason why. 

“Yeah. It’s a mess. Sorry.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I… I like it.”

Felicity gaped at him. “Really?”

He nodded and sat down on top of her bed. “Yeah. It’s very… you.”

“Well…” She grinned. “Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“It is.” Oliver assured her. 

Not-so awkward silence part II. 

“Okay.” She said as she sat down on the floor and patted it, indicating Oliver to sit next to her. “Let’s get started.”

***

“Oh wow.” Felicity said as she lay on her bed. “I can’t believe it’s almost 8!”

Oliver laughed. Still sitting on the floor, he propped his elbow on her bed. “I have to admit, our study dates are getting much fun.” 

“Study sessions.” She corrected him, but giggled. 

“Anyway, I should be heading back.” Oliver smiled as he stood up. 

Felicity immediately sat up, looking at him nervously. “Where to?” 

“Home?” Oliver smiled. 

“Oh.” Felicity bit her lip, remembering her aunt’s invitation for him to stay over for dinner. She felt bad, cutting him off before he could answer whether he did want to stay over, or not. 

“Aren’t you staying for dinner?” Felicity inquired. 

Oliver widened his eyes. “Well, I’d love to… but you don’t.” 

“What?” Her eyes popping open.  
“Well, you did tell your aunt no in my place.” He smiled. 

“Sorry.” She turned red. “I just thought…” 

“It’s fine. Maybe—”

“Wouldyouliketostayfordinner?” Felicity said quickly.

“—next time. What?” He asked, the corner of his lips turning into a smile. 

Felicity sighed and mirrored his smile. “I’d like you to stay over for dinner. If you like.”

Oliver felt something gooey and warm flowing all over him. He didn’t even hesitate to answer, “I’d love to.”

***

Dinner… surprisingly went well. Felicity expected the worst: full of her rambling, her aunt embarrassing her and awkward silences in between conversations. 

But it was definitely not awkward at all. Oliver even opened up a bit and told them that he got grounded for a whole month when he was 13 because he tried driving his father’s Jeep and hit the garage door. 

“My mother was furious.” He said, laughing. “If I wasn’t so scared out of my pants, I’d think it would be pretty hilarious.” 

And so on.

Her uncle hadn’t come home that night, and Felicity admitted it was a shame, because she really thinks that he’d love to have another male around. And he’d like Oliver.

It was surprisingly nearly 10 when they finished. 

“I really better get going now.” Oliver smiled as he stood up. “Thank you so much for letting me stay over, Mrs. Christopher.” 

“My pleasure, sweetheart. Please, feel free to come over and stay for any meal time you like.” Felicity’s aunt joked.

“I’ll definitely come over soon.” He said with a little determination he hoped Felicity did and didn’t notice. “The apple crumble was amazing.” 

Felicity smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt. 

“Goodnight, Oliver! I wish Michael could’ve made it tonight. He’d love to have meet you.” 

“Soon.” Oliver winked. 

They were already outside her door. Oliver turned around and gave Felicity a heart-melting smile. 

She could feel the wind blowing. Good thing she decided to wear her cardigan. Bad time for shorts, though.

“I had a great time.” Oliver told her. 

“Me too.” She replied him. “We should do this again soon.”

“Definitely.” He agreed. “See you tomorrow?”

Felicity nodded and bit her lip. “Yeah.”

Oliver gave her another smile before walking backwards down the stairs, “Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. Burgers for Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Fifth chapter's up - and again, sorry if it sucks. I didn't have time to proofread this one. Feel free to review/comment, and if there's anything wrong or you're confused about, feel free to ask/point it out! Also my writing's pretty blegh at the moment, so any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'd really appreciate it if y'all pointed 'em out! :-)
> 
> So here you are: our favourite (soon-to-be) couple!! I hope you enjoy reading; I know I enjoyed writing this one!
> 
> Update: I made some amendments because of some error with the copy and pasting; repetitions of paragraphs and sentences, etc. Sorry about that!

“So, I was thinking we could try out for the soccer team.” Tommy said suddenly.

Both he and Oliver were in Oliver’s backyard, shooting arrows at targets. 

It was Friday night and after studying with Felicity for 4 days straight, Tommy insisted that Oliver should take a day off and tell her that Tommy asked nicely if he could borrow Oliver just for a day. 

_“He’s asking permission if I could take a day off our studying.” Oliver asked earlier on this evening. He was pacing around his room with Tommy grinning like an idiot, who was on his stomach looking at Oliver._

_Oliver shot him a glare._

_Felicity laughed. “I don’t mind. Why would you ask for my permission, though?”_

_Oliver shrugged automatically. “He insisted I asked you first.”_

_“Well that was very nice of him.” He could hear her smile. “Tell him thank you, and yes I allow it.”_

_Oliver grinned and covered his phone, “Felicity doesn’t like you and wants you to go away.”_

_Tommy raised his eyebrows in amusement, while Oliver could hear Felicity shout, “HEY! I DID NOT!”_

_“Kidding. He knows I’m kidding.”_

_“He better.” Felicity huffed in response._

_“So… I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

_“It’s the weekend.” Felicity said as-a-matter-of-factly._

_“Wow, you should get a medal for that.” Oliver teased._

_“Shut up, jock boy.” This made Oliver laugh. “I just thought, you know… you’d just spend the weekend off. Relax a bit.” Pause. “Since when are you interested in studying?”_

_“Since I was assigned a pretty smartass partner.”_

_Felicity snorted. “Yep. I knew it, you’re using me for my brains.”_

_“Isn’t that the whole point?”_

_“I’m gonna kick your ass.”_

_“Try me.”_

_“Hey,” Tommy shouted. “Stop having sex and get your ass here.”_

_Oliver glared and threw a pillow at him. “Asshole.”_

_Felicity giggled. “You should go. Have fun.”_

_“Yeah. Talk to you later. Maybe.”_

_“Maybe.” She replied. “Later, jock boy.”_

“Uh, why?” Oliver finally asked, coming back from his memory of his conversation with Felicity. 

Tommy shrugged as he came and stood next to his best friend. “Why not? It’s not like we’re clueless or anything. Plus, there are always chicks around.” At that, Tommy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. “Bastard.” 

“Oh right.” Tommy smiled knowingly. “You’re taken. I forgot.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“You know, blonde hair, glasses, pretty cute behind all the nerd under her? And she is kinda hot.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Do not call her that.” 

“What? Hot?” Tommy inquired. “So you do know of that certain blonde, then?” 

“She’s just a friend, Tommy.” Oliver said simply. 

“Yeah, and my last name’s not Merlyn.” His best friend scoffed. “Seriously, though? It’s been more than a month since you guys were partnered up together, and I could literally cut that sexual tension with a knife.” 

“I like her, yeah.” Oliver said, but quickly continued on: “As a _friend_ , Tommy. She deserves better.”

“You’re aware of that, huh?” 

“She’s too…” Oliver looked for the right word, “… nice. You know? And I’m not.” 

Tommy shrugged. “So you do like her.” 

Oliver shrugged. 

“Are you still hung up on Laurel or something?” Tommy asked. “Is that why you won’t make any moves on Felicity?” 

Oliver thought about it. Laurel and him. Him and Laurel. The perfect pair. He’s heard that so many times, he thought he’d never get tired of it. But he did. 

He’s been talking with Laurel, occasionally. It’s been 3 months since they ended things, but he was still talking to her, they were still hanging out. Laurel was his first love; they’ve known each other since they were in diapers. He actually thought he’d end up spending the rest of his life with her, but well…

He couldn’t stop cheating on her. He couldn’t help it. He knows that he flirts, _a lot_. But when he got drunk 4 months back during a party where Laurel’s sister, Sara, was, well… hormones and animal instinct sort of took over. 

The breakup was ugly. Actually, ugly was an understatement. It was horrible and messy. Literally messy. 

_“God, Oliver!” They were in her room that Sunday afternoon. Oliver straight away went to her house to apologise when he knew that she found out he slept with Sara. She was throwing everything around her room: the things he got her, presents, gifts and all the lot._

_“JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU COULDN’T GO ANY LOWER THAN THIS, YOU GO AROUND DRUNK AND HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER?”_

_“It was a mistake—”_

_“I’ve had enough, Oliver!” She shouted. “GET. OUT. WE’RE DONE.”_

Well, not really, though. It was a hell of a week. All the crying and shouting in his ears when they were talking on the phone. It got better within time; a month later they sort of had closure. Laurel forgave him, surprisingly. Hinted that she wanted to get back together, but still needed space. 

Whatever that meant. 

2 months later he met Felicity. 

Beautiful, smart, gorgeous, amazing Felicity. 

Oliver shook his head and focused on Tommy. “No, I just… I don’t know.” 

“Well, whatever floats your boat then, buddy.” Tommy said, “But if you’re not making any moves on Felicity, I will.” 

Oliver punched his friend’s shoulder. “You better not.”

Tommy smiled innocently. “No promises!” 

*** 

“So I figured, we could have burgers for breakfast.” 

Saturday morning, Oliver turned up at Felicity’s front door—unannounced, might she add—wearing jeans and a plain white polo t-shirt (should she also add that it brings out the colour of his eyes and they make you feel like drowning in those baby blues? Because damn).

While she, on the other hand, who had just woken up, her hair resembling a haystack, and was dressed in a pink sweater and polka dotted shorts. 

She knew she should’ve worn her bathrobe. 

She tried her best to give him one of her deadliest glares, and almost faltered when he gave her his Oliver Queen smile. 

_Almost_.

“A little head’s up would’ve been nice.” She said simply. 

“Surprises are fun.” He winked. “So, you coming?” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and hugged herself. “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.” Oliver said simply. “I’ll wait in the car. Take your time.”

Felicity sighed and shook her head, amused. “Give me 20 minutes. And at least wait in the living room. Aunt Anna and Uncle Mike are sleeping now, though. So make yourself at home.” She told him as he entered her living room. 

“Sure. Thank you.” 

***

They arrived at a diner in the Glades called Big Belly Burger. 

“One of my bodyguards, John Diggle, introduced me to this place sometime last year,” he was telling her as they got out of his car. “Best burgers in town. Hands down.”

Felicity smiled. “Great. Let’s hope your idea of burgers for breakfast would prove that point.” 

***

“Thanks, Carly.” He told one of the waitresses as she took both their menus and headed towards the kitchen.

“You know her?” Felicity inquired, leaning forward to listen to whatever Oliver was going to say. The diner was really nice, Felicity had to admit. She could already tell that this place was one of Starling City’s finest and most-visited diners. It was only 10am and the diner was already buzzing with noises of customers. 

“Yep.” Oliver leaned forward to talk to her as well. She could see the pupils of his eyes dilating. Huh. “Diggle’s sister-in-law. He helps out here from time to time.”

“When he’s not busy guarding you?” Felicity smirked.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Oliver joked. 

Throughout their whole time in Big Belly Burger, Felicity learned that:

Oliver’s the first child in his family, and that it’s only him and his younger sister, Thea. 

_“She’s a head case.” Oliver told her, shaking his head. “But I love her anyway.”_

_“Must be nice to have someone around.” Felicity told him with a smile. “Only child here.”_

_Oliver wanted to ask more about it: about her parents. Where they were, why she’s living with her aunt and uncle instead. He remembered wanting to ask the same thing when he was at her house the other night. But again, he thought he’d better not._

_Instead, he smiled at her and said, “You can borrow Thea anytime you want. I need a break from her sometimes, too.”_

_At that, Felicity laughed. “Thanks for that.”_

_“Hey, she’d love you. I promise. I know I do.”_

_Felicity’s heart skipped a beat and felt her cheeks go crimson. “Well, I bet I’d love her, too.”_

Oliver, on the other hand, learned a few things about Felicity:

_“I’m allergic to nuts.” She told him at one point, grabbing a fry from his plate. He smiled at this. “I accidentally ate a chocolate cake at my cousin’s birthday party a few years back, and surprise surprise, of course there had to be nuts in them.”_

_“What happened?” Oliver asked, intrigued._

_“Well.” She said as she folded her hands on the table. “Couldn’t breathe. I kept on holding my neck and ya know, practically dance around the table and waved my hands around.” She shook her head at this. “All in all, it was embarrassing. I had to apologise to Macy about kind of ruining her sweet sixteen.”_

_“And?”_

_Felicity shrugged. “She said it wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t know, blah blah… Honestly? I think she thought I did it on purpose because I wanted attention.”_

_“No.” Oliver said, deadpanned. “That’s kind of low.”_

_“Yeah, that’s Macy for you.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “She acts as if I’m a threat to her or something. She shows off everything whenever we have family gatherings. And oh my God," she said, suddenly remembering something, "she even told me she dated you!”_

_Oliver widened his eyes. “What?”_

_Felicity nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, I didn’t know you back then. I mean, I did, but well, we didn’t really talk back then. I mean, we didn’t talk to each other at all. And like, you didn’t know I existed too. And—”_

_“Felicity.” Oliver stopped her rambling. He found it cute._

_She bit her lip, but he could see that she was trying hard not to smile. “Sorry. My mouth has a mind of its own, I mean, you’d know that already, cause we’ve practically been stuck with one another for almost two months. Not that I’m complaining—Oh God, there I go again. Tell me to shut up?” She pouted._

_Oliver laughed and shook his head. “You’re not done talking about me dating your cousin, though.”_

_“Oh, right!” She clapped her hands together. “Well, it wasn’t much. Just that she said, ‘I’m currently dating the heir to Queen Consolidated. We’re pretty serious’.”_

_“No.” Oliver said, amused. “What’s her name?”_

_“Macy Richards. She’s my dad’s younger sister’s daughter. I rarely see her, but when I do, I just wanna bury myself a hole and hide.” Felicity paused. “But did you really? Date her, I mean.”_

_Oliver tried to remember someone whose name was Macy Richards. But… “I don’t remember…”_

_Felicity threw her head back and fell into a fit of giggles. “I knew she was lying! Dating Oliver Queen? My butt. Wait till she finds out that I actually had breakfast with you.”_

_“She might think different things.” Oliver joked._

_Scoffing, Felicity said, “Well, let her think whatever she wants. It is true, though.”_

_“Glad to know I’m kind of your eye-candy friend you’d show off.”_

_Felicity grinned. “Nah, you’re my rich, eye-candy friend that I’d be more than happy to show off.”_

_Oliver shook his head. “I really hope that’s not true, though.” There was a hint of seriousness in his tone._

_At this, Felicity stammered. “Of course not! You are my friend Oliver. And I’m friends with you ‘cause you’re you, and not for your money or body or anything.” Felicity widened her eyes. “I mean! I mean, not because of that. But you do have a great body. I mean, not that I’ve been checking you out because—Can you tell me to shut up now, please?"_

_Oliver laughed so hard. It’s been a while since he laughed the way Felicity made him laugh. He might be exaggerating, but right then, that’s how he felt._

_“Good to know.” He said simply._

_Felicity bit her lip and looked at Oliver hesitantly. “Which part? The part about your money or your body?”_

_Oliver grinned. “All of them.” He said, “And about me being your friend besides everything else.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” He told her. “’Cause you’re my friend, too. And I’m not friends with you because you’re smart or because you’re gorgeous or anything because you are. Smart. And gorgeous and shit your rambling’s fucking contagious.”_

_Felicity’s heart beat fast for she the umpteenth time that morning at the Oliver calling her gorgeous. She ignored this and said. “I know, right?”_

Their conversations went from nothing to everything that morning. She didn’t know what Oliver felt throughout their entire time together in the diner, after every passing minute, she realised that she’s grown fonder of him. More than what a friend should feel. 

She decided to go with that because really, she didn’t want to admit that she thought about how handsome he was, and how she liked him smiling often because it brings out his eyes, and that he looked so relaxed right then. And that she liked being with him because she felt so _comfortable_. Nope. She won’t.

 _Too late._ The voice inside her head said. _Smoak, you’re screwed. Big time._

Because she was that: Screwed. 

Right then and there, as much as she was afraid to even admit it to herself, she couldn’t help it.

She really, _really_ liked Oliver Queen. 

And there was nothing platonic about it.

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is!!! Thanks so much for putting up with my weird update patterns; university's been tough and quite hectic, so it adds a more to the whole writer's block thing. And yasssss because: Felicity finally admitted that she likes Oliver! 
> 
> So keep a look out for the next chapter, and I hope I'll be able to update soon :-)


	6. Of Non-stop Babbling and Sexual Innuendos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Sara and Tommy, and Oliver meets Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 6! I am so so sorry for the very late update. I already had this in my drafts, it was just a matter of proof-reading and wifi at home's being a total bitch. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's a bit longer than my previous chapters, about 3k words. I really enjoyed writing this one: Felicity FINALLY meeting Tommy, and Sara, and Oliver meeting Barry. Review and lemme know what you think! :-) 
> 
> PS. Also, I decided to make the age difference between Oliver and Thea not that huge: say about, 3 years? So here Thea's 16 and Oliver's 18/almost 19. 
> 
> Also check out my recent one shot (about Oliver and Felicity's first kiss in 3x01!!!!), Won't You Stay With Me? (Cause You're All I Need) :D

“I’m screwed, Bare.”

After breakfast with Oliver, the both of them literally spent _three_ hours more in the diner talking about everything and nothing.

And she enjoyed every minute of it.

It was already evening, and like any other Saturday, Barry brought home a movie of his choice, along with some Chinese takeaway and popcorn.

Except this time, Felicity keeps on groaning in frustration because well…

The moment Barry showed up at her house, Felicity immediately grabbed him and brought him into her room and exploded everything to him: about Oliver taking her out, about their conversation this morning, about him complimenting her… and the climax of her story 

“I like him, Bare.” She told him with her sad and frustrated eyes. But he could tell that she might actually be relieved because she _finally_ admitted it to someone. To him. Barry almost laughed at her situation. “I like him. Like, he-gives-me-butterflies and I-feel-this-electricity-flowing-in-me kind of crush thing.”

“I don’t see what’s the problem.” Barry stated, “I kind of saw it coming.”

“Not helping!” She threw her hands up. “Well, I _didn’t._ ”

Barry scoffed at his best friend. “Obviously not. But seriously, though. Why are you even upset?”

“Because.” Felicity sighed, “Because…”

“Because…?" 

“Because he’s Oliver Queen, Bare.” Felicity said, as a-matter-of-factly.

“I don’t see your point there.” He asked, honestly confused. “And you’re Felicity Smoak. So?”

Felicity sighed and closed her eyes. Barry was sitting at the edge of her bed while she was lying down; her blonde hair was everywhere due to all the tossing and turning. 

“That’s exactly _it,_ Bare.” Felicity said and looked up at her best friend. For a second, he thought he could see a hint of sadness in her light blue eyes. “He’s Oliver Queen, and I’m Felicity Smoak. We’re of different species and come from different planets and universe.”

Barry widened his eyes in sudden realisation, but _still_ honestly surprised at her confession. “Have I ever told you you have a talent for exaggerating?” He joked. “He seems like he does like you, though.”

Felicity scoffed. “Yeah, right. _Me_? I don’t think so.”

“I really don’t get why you don’t think he wouldn’t like you. Or doesn’t.” Barry told her, concern in his voice. 

“’Cause I’m not some model-looking chick with size C boobs and own a butt like Kim Kardash. I wear _glasses,_ for God’s sake. And not to sound pretentious or anything, but I’m _smart._ Popular guys don’t do… _Me._ ”

Barry smirked at her sexual innuendo, earning an eye roll from Felicity.

“I’m serious, Bare.” She said. “I’m not the kind of girl Oliver would fall for. 

“You’re saying that as if it _is_ true.”

“Because it _is._ ” Felicity replied. “And you know, I’m not a cheerleader or anything. I’m not hot or gorgeous.”

“Felicity, seriously?” Barry cocked an eyebrow. “You’re one of the smartest, and most amazing and beautiful girl I know.”

“You’re saying that cause you’re my best friend.” Barry could see the corners of her lips turn up.

“No. I’m saying that cause it’s true, Lis.”

“Ugh.” Felicity grabbed a pillow and covered her face. “Of all people… Oliver Queen.”

“I know right?” Barry asked as he lay down beside her and put his head on her stomach. “Nobody expected _that._ ‘Sept me. Sort of.”

She sighed. “And y’know… I’m fully aware of his relationship with Laurel Lance. I may be books and computers, but I’m updated with the gossip, too.”

“Ah…” Barry said. “That relationship’s messed up.”

“Messed up’s an understatement.” Felicity replied. “And that’s another thing about Oliver.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s nice. And sweet.” She said. “But he’s a playboy. About the whole Laurel thing… He slept with her _sister_. That’s just…”

“… Low.” Barry finished for her. “Yeah, I agree with you on that.”

“I hate this.” Felicity huffed.

“What?”

“This!” She sat up, causing Barry to look at her. “Why did I have to be partnered up with that stupid, good-looking, rich bastard? And then he _had_ to put on his stupid Oliver Queen charm and use it on me and _voila,_ I now have a stupid girl crush on that smug bastard. 

“Lis.” Barry said as calmly as he could, holding both her hands in his. “Stop overthinking! Just, you know, leave it be. Let it flow wherever it may, who knows? Maybe it’s the hormones taking over. I mean, you guys have been spending a lot of time together—”

“I beg to differ.” She cut him off, giving him a glare.

“—Or he might actually like you.” He finished, “I mean, I haven’t actually met the guy or talked to him, which—” Barry held a finger up, “I need to, by the way. Talk to him. It’s been over a month and I haven’t even talked to the guy. 

Felicity giggled. “Sure, I’ll set up a date for you guys. Does Table Salt next Saturday sound good?”

Barry threw a pillow towards his best friend. “Seriously.”

She held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“As I was saying.” He continued, “From what I see any way, he’s always finding excuses to spend time with you. And he even took you out for breakfast.”

His best friend nodded, “Yeah… maybe. But—”

“Okay, stop.” Barry shook his head. “Let’s see how it goes, alright? Don’t worry too much about it, Lis. It’s not like you’re in love with him.” Felicty’s eyes widened at this. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She only managed to shake her head in response.

“You’re right. It’s just a stupid girl crush.”

Barry smirked. “Well, for now…”

“Barry, what’s your point of all this?”

“Let the chips fall where they may, Smoak.” Barry winked.  “Now, let’s watch _The Fellowship of the Ring_ now. I’m seriously Arwen deprived.”

***

“Ollie? Is that you?”

Oliver heard his little sister call out from the living room and nearly tripped going up the stairs. It was 8pm and he just got home after spending the whole day with his blonde friend.

He had to admit it: he had an amazing time with her. It was nice to hang out without having to worry about any school related stuff. He hoped that they could do this again some time soon. Spending time with Felicity, whether it was studying or just talking about nothing with her, made him feel so lightweight and just _right_  

He turned around to face Thea standing across him. He gave her a tired smile and walked to her. “Evening, Thea.”

“Hey.” She greeted him and hugged him. “Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Out.” Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. “With friends.”

Thea eyed him suspiciously. “Tommy was here this afternoon, though.”

" Where else would he be?" Oliver laughed. “You think Tommy’s the only friend I have?”

“Well, no, but…”

Oliver shook his head. “Didn’t think so. Now, I’m tired, baby sis. So I’m just gonna—”

Thea’s eyes widened as if she found out a dirty secret of his. “Who is she?" 

Whatever Oliver was about to say died in his throat. That was his first mistake.

He didn’t know why he couldn’t think of anything to say right then; because he always had an explanation for everything.

But this wasn’t one of those times.

“What?” He asked stupidly.

Thea laughed. “Ollie, who’s the girl? Is it Laurel? Are you guys back together again?”

Oliver shook his head. “No. We’re just friends, Thea. Why would you think that? And why would you think that there’s a girl involved?”

“So there _is_ a girl!” Thea squealed. “Who is she?”

“Thea—”

“Ollie, I’m sixteen, not stupid.” She replied, elbows crossed.

“I am fully aware of that, Speedy.” Oliver tried changing the topic, but he knew it was child’s play when it comes to dealing Q&A with his baby sister.

“Aren’t you going to answer my question?”

Oliver sighed. “There’s no girl.”

“Lies.” Thea told him. “You seem different these days, you know.”

Oliver was stunned for a few seconds. Wanting to know why his sister would think that, he asked, “How’d you mean?”

“You’re smiling a lot these days.” She smiled at him, “You seem… I don’t know. Light? Like sometimes I see you skipping down the stairs because—”

Whatever she was going to say stopped mid-sentence. Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Thea? Are you alright?”

“Ohmygod.” Thea’s mouth was formed into a perfect ‘O’. “You’ve been spending a lot of time at school. You hate school.”

“Everybody knows that. Why are you going off-track?” Her brother said.

“No, no.” Thea shook her head. “But I’ve been overhearing you and Tommy talk about school and the other day I even heard you say you were going to _study._ You and studying? It’s probably two things in this universe that don’t mix.”

Oliver crossed his arms and looked at his sister. No point of hiding everything now. She was like an interrogator.

“She’s from school, isn’t she?” Thea finally asked.

“Thea...”

“You know, big brother…” Thea kept on talking. “I’ve been hearing these rumours of you and some girl working together for some sort of project.”

“You heard… right.”

“Is she it?” Thea inquired. “You have a crush on your lab partner or something?”

“She’s _just_ a friend, Speedy.”

Thea clapped her hands together. “Ha! I _have_ to find out who this chick is and ask her everything!”

“Thea, no—”

“Ollie, come on!” She grabbed her brother’s hands. “I have to give her a hug or something. She’s like a saint for actually making you like school and is the cause of you smiling twenty-four seven.”

 _I give up._ Oliver thought. “Don’t. Don’t look for her or talk to her, Thea. I’ve had enough from Tommy about all this.”

“Which makes me think you like her even more true, ya know.” Thea smirked.

“She really is just a friend. She’s nice and funny and sweet and pretty, of course I like her. Everybody does.”

Thea grinned. “You called her pretty.”

“Okay, enough.” Oliver said a bit sternly, but he could feel his cheeks turn red. He didn’t even know why he said it: it sort of came out.

_Shit, I’m screwed._

“Wow, Ollie.” Thea giggled. “You like her—as more than a friend—admit it.”

Oliver turned around and headed up the stairs. “Good night, Speedy.”

“You’ll see!” He heard his little sister shout. “I’m gonna be right about this one!”

Oliver shook his head before her voice faded.

As he entered his room, the conversation he had with his sister filled his head. He immediately thought about his breakfast date with Felicity earlier this morning.

Okay, not date. Just… two people who were friends who were just hanging out. Yep.

“Fuck this.” Oliver muttered to himself. “I’ve flipped.”

And he honestly did.

He, Oliver Queen, as hard as he denied it from the moment she made him smile, has a huge crush on Felicity Smoak.

***

“Soccer guys? Really?” Sara Lance asked with a disbelieved look on her face.

Monday morning was the usual. It was recess and Tommy asked his best friend again if he wanted to try out for the soccer team this semester. Oliver just gave a shrug and replied, “Sure. Why not?” 

After meeting up with Coach Phillips that morning, they spotted the second Lance sister coming out from the gym. 

Yes, _the_ Sara Lance. As in, Laurel Lance’s younger sister. _The_ sister Oliver slept with. Every time Oliver thinks about it, he can’t help but wince. 

Sara and him were okay, though. It wasn’t awkward or anything between them. Thank God for that. 

After the huge fight with Laurel, Oliver went to Sara and straight up told her he was sorry, and that it was a mistake, what he did. She understood, and forgave him anyway, despite the fact that he was a mega jerk, and remained good friends.

“I don’t see why you’re surprised, Sara.” Tommy asked. “It’s just soccer.”

“It’s not ‘just soccer’.” Sara replied, air-quoting him. “It’s tough. And requires skills and stamina. Which, obviously, you both don’t have.”

“Hey!” Tommy said, half-shouting. “We absolutely have ‘skill and stamina’.”

“You need proper training.” Sara smirked. “That means consistent training. Sore muscles and cramps come along with it, too. It’s sort of a package deal.”

“We’re well aware of that, Sara.” Oliver replied amused, rolling his eyes. “We’re just trying it out.”

Sara smirked. “Good luck with that.”

“You’re evil.” Tommy pointed at her accusingly. “Just because we’re not as sporty and fit as you are, doesn’t mean— Holy shit!”

Both eyes turned to him. “What’s going on?” Oliver asked.

This earned a smug look from Tommy. “Cute, nerdy blonde, at your 5 o’clock, buddy.”

Oliver turned around and just a few feet away, he immediately spotted Felicity Smoak.

She was surrounded by a group of people he didn’t recognise. She was literally the centre of attention: everybody was looking at her—she was explaining something, Oliver figured, the intense look on her face and her hands flying everywhere.

Despite the fact that she seemed like she was deep in discussion, Oliver was intrigued by her. The way she was moving her hands and the way she was talking to these people, was already enough to grab their attention.

He wasn’t surprised, though. Because she definitely grabbed his.

After what felt like moments passed, he heard Sara ask. “Who’s she?”

Oliver quickly turned around and casually shrugged at her, ignoring Tommy’s smirking face. “A friend.”

“Oliver’s soulmate, to be more precise.” Tommy suddenly quipped.

“You’re gonna wake up breathing in a tube, Merlyn.” Oliver grabbed his friend’s head and messed up his hair.

“She’s cute.” Sara said, “If you’re sure you’re not interested, maybe I’ll go for her.”

Tommy laughed and Oliver smiled. “Not a chance, Lance.”

Sara winked, “I’m just saying.”

“Hey, she’s done talking.” Tommy suddenly said.

“What are you? Cupid?” Oliver shook his head, but turning around to look for her anyway.

The people that surrounded her waved goodbye and gave her grateful smiles. Oliver wondered for a moment whether he looked like that whenever Felicity explained something to him until he understood.

Felicity was gathering her textbooks from a nearby table and was already heading towards his direction and Oliver already had a smile on his face, but immediately dropped it when he saw somebody heading towards her.

He called out Felicity’s name and she immediately turned around to face whoever the guy was and gave him a warm smile. Oliver felt his heart drop. 

As if reading his mind, Tommy cut his thoughts and asked, “Who’s that?” 

Oliver wracked his head and it finally clicked to him. 

“That’s Barry. Allen.” Oliver replied with a hint of irritation. 

Unfortunately for him, Tommy caught it. “Are you jealous?” 

“What? Am not.” Oliver’s eyes flicked towards Felicity and the Allen kid. Felicity talked about him a few times, although Oliver hasn’t actually met the guy. Although, he couldn’t help but feel envious whenever Felicity tells him every time she and Barry hang out; movie nights in and the lot. 

Not jealous. Envious. That’s the word. Yep. 

“Oh my god, Ollie.” Sara laughed. “You _so_ are.” 

Before Oliver could say anything, somebody called out his name. “Oliver?” 

He turned around to be face to face with Felicity. He didn’t notice it before, but she had a little dimple at the corner of her mouth—you could barely see it—whenever she smiled. 

“Felicity.” He breathed out her name, “Hey.” 

She grinned this time, making Oliver’s heart do somersaults. 

 _Shitshitshitshit._

“Tommy.” He heard his friend call out. “Glad to finally meet you in person.” 

Felicity smiled at him, “Of course. Tommy Merlyn, you _do_ look better in person than in pictures.” 

“This is Sara.” Oliver gestured toward the other blonde. 

“Nice meeting you.” Sara smiled. 

Oliver saw Felicity’s eyes widened when Sara introduced herself, but quickly gave her a smile. “Likewise.” 

Felicity then pulled Barry, who was standing awkwardly behind her the whole time they were exchanging names. “This is Barry, my best friend in the whole wide world.” 

“Nice to finally meet you.” Barry said to Oliver this time. “Felicity couldn’t shut up whenever she talks about you. It’s annoying.” 

Felicity smacked his arm and hissed. “Shut up.” 

Oliver’s annoyance subsided, replaced by the feeling of pride when Barry mentioned this. “Yeah?” He looked at Felicity. 

“Nope.” She clucked her tongue out. 

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Tommy smirked. “This guy here couldn’t stop talking about you, either.” 

“Tommy.” Oliver said through gritted teeth. 

“Hey, I’m just saying.” 

“What are you guys doing here, by the way?” Felicity asked. “Were you stalking me, Queen?” She teased. 

“Hell no.” Oliver laughed. “We were, well…” 

“Figured we could try out for the soccer team this year.” Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Really?” Felicity inquired. “Soccer?” 

“Gotta put these muscles to good use, no?” Oliver raised his eyebrows suggestively. At this, Barry choked and Tommy sneered. Sara just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re really full of it, Ollie.” 

“I aim to please.” Oliver winked. 

“I bet.” Felicity mumbled. Apparently, now was the time her brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t working. Oliver raised his eyebrows, Sara and Tommy laughed. “I mean—oh God. I said that out loud, didn’t I? What I meant was, well I don’t mean you wouldn’t ‘please’ anyone. At any circumstance, obviously. Because I bet you do. And I don’t specifically mean in bed, because I bet you please a lot in bed—can somebody shoot me _now please_?” 

The other four people were laughing and Oliver couldn’t help but want to kiss her at that moment. 

 _Uh, what?_  

“You’re cute.” Sara wiped her eyes and looked at Oliver. “She’s cute. Can we keep her?” 

“You’ll definitely be seeing her around a lot.” Oliver replied. 

“Sorry.” Felicity apologised. “I have this babbling problem. It’s a habit.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Oliver said. 

“No you don’t.” Felicity blushed. “It’s annoying.” 

“It really isn’t.”

Felicity felt her cheeks turn even redder, if that was possible, and looked at Barry. “Help?” 

“No way, Lis. You’re on your own this time.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Barry shook his head and gave her a smile. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for class.” 

“Oh! Right.” Felicity looked at her watch and she had five minutes before recess was over. “Well, it was nice meeting you both. I’ll see you guys around.” 

Sara nodded. “Yeah, I gotta hit the showers. Nice meeting you, Felicity. Barry.” She looked at Tommy and Oliver and said, “I’ll see you guys later.” 

“See ya!” Tommy called out. “We gotta go too, bud. Mrs. Hemmings is gonna kill us if we ditch Food Tech again.” 

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded and looked at Felicity. “I’ll see you later?” 

Felicity nodded and gave him one of those smiles that made Oliver warm all over. “Yeah. Absolutely.” 

They were just staring at each other—blue on blue, neither of them saying a word. It was only when Tommy grabbed Oliver’s sleeve and whispered, “Come on!” 

Oliver shook his head, “Bye.” 

Felicity laughed and waved. 

After Oliver and Tommy disappeared into the school’s building, Felicity turned around to face her best friend with a really smug look on his face. 

Felicity sighed. “What?” 

“Oh yeah,” Barry began to say. “You’re definitely screwed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope I'll be able to update soon, I'm also planning on writing another Olicity AU verse, where it's gonna involve, hint: marriages, forced relationships and a lot of quarrelling (and sexual tensions heh). I love you guys! Thank you for reading; review/comment if you wish and if there are any spelling/grammatical errors or mistakes, do point it out! :)


End file.
